A Timid Heart
by pinkstar146
Summary: A shy heart may hide a lot of things but we never know what. We will never know if it’s too late and we can never tell what one person really means to us. HHr. One Shot. Tragedy. Read it please…


A Timid Heart

By:pinkstar146

Summary: A shy heart may hide a lot of things but we never know what. We will never know if it's too late and we can never tell what one person really means to us. H/Hr. One Shot. Tragedy. Read it please…

Author's Note: This is dedicated to my good friend, LoonyGirl22. I love you friend! I hope you like it. Please don't forget to review. I got this idea from an email I got. I just love emails, they give me ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Poor me. I don't even own the idea. Oh well.

This is written in Harry's point of view

**First Year **

I first saw her in the train. Her brown bushy hair covering almost her whole face. I remember her voice when she told Ron that his spell wouldn't work. I remember the time when she uttered a simple "Reparo" to fix my glasses. I can never take my eyes off of her since.

Sure, we became the Golden Trio after we defeated the troll in the girl's bathroom. I would never forget that day. She almost slipped away from my grasp. I would never forgive my self if that would happen. We became good friends, heck, best friends. She always talks to me. I can never forget her vanilla scent when she sat close to me.

**Second Year **

She was petrified by the Basilisk. I was in deep shock when I heard about it. I heard Malfoy saying something about Hermione getting what she deserved. I wanted to hex him to the next dimension. I went back to the infirmary as Ron fell asleep. I held her hand, I loved her since the moment I saw her in the train last year. I promised her, right then and there, I would kill the Basilisk for her.

It was the feast at the Great Hall. I was finally happy that it was over. I defeated the Basilisk and Tom Riddle. But of course, without _her_, I'm not that hungry. Then Neville told me to look at the giant doors of the Great Hall. My appetite was completely forgotten. I became happier when I saw her running toward me. She was glowing with happiness. She hugged me tight; I responded with all the strength that I could. "Thanks for everything, Harry" she said to me. I beamed at her. I will never forget this day.

**Third Year **

This year can't get any crazier, but apparently it can. I discovered that Sirius Black, suspected murdered of my parents, was my godfather and he was framed. I learned that truth when it was almost too late. Snape tried to get him killed. It was up to me and Hermione to save him. Hermione has a time turner. It could turn back time but it was only to be used for good because if we didn't it would have dire consequences in our present. Hermione held my hand and we were off. We landed and I saw ourselves walking down the steps going to Hagrid's house. I could see her hair moving with the breeze. She was a sight to behold. I could see my past self staring at her as she walked down. I just hope that she won't notice this. The time came. The time when I saved my sweet Hermione from the dementors. I knew it was my father but when saw what happened, it was I who saved Hermione. She looked at me and said "That was a powerful bit of magic and you did it Harry! I am very proud of you! You saved my life!" she kissed my left cheek and we continued on our mission to save Sirius.

After all the adventure that we went through, we finally saved Sirius and even Buckbeak. I had a godfather. I knew that someone loved me (fatherly love) somewhere and that Sirius would always look out for me no matter what. Hermione, Ron and I sat near the common room fireplace. We talked about the happy times that we had together. After a few hours, Ron said "I'll hit the sack now. I'm tired mate. Good night!". We bid Ron goodnight and he left me and Hermione alone again. Hermione looked at me with her big brown eyes and I looked back. " Harry thank you for saving my life. You truly are my best friend…" I was her best friend, nothing more , nothing less. I wanted it t be more but I can't tell her that. I'm just too shy and I don't know why…

**Fourth Year **

It was our Yule Ball. I developed a little crush on Cho Chang. Sure, Cho was pretty but Hermione was everything. She was smart, beautiful, kind and brave. She was everything I wanted but I could never be perfect for her. I was just Harry Potter the friend, never Harry Potter the boyfriend. I asked Cho Chang but she already had a date, Cedric Diggory. I wanted to ask Hermione but she already had a date. I could feel the rage seeping through my veins. Who was the guy? Was he better than me? Professor McGonagall said that I needed to find a date. I decided to ask Parvati Patil instead.

The night finally came, I saw her hand in hand with Viktor Krum. I was very envious. He didn't deserve Hermione, I did. I smiled as she went to me. She was a goddess. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I was too shy.

She wore a simple yet elegant dress. Her hair was swept up. It made her face look more angelic. It was like she floated through the dance floor. She and Ron had a little misunderstanding. She ran out the door and I followed her. I comforted her. Her head on my shoulder, it's incredible how she her head fits perfectly in my shoulder. After a few minutes of tears and undeciphered mumblings, she stopped, wiped her eyes and she did the unexpected she gave me a kiss. Sure it was just on the cheek, but it made my life a whole lot better.

**Fifth Year **

I'm going to Sirius' place; at long last, I would have the summer to spend with my godfather. When we arrived, it was very dark. I couldn't see anything, and then I saw her. She was running down the stairs to greet me. She jumped or rather pounced at me. I, rather we fell down. She was on top and I was in the bottom. We were only inches away. I could see her cherry red lips almost closing on to mine when suddenly Ron said "Mate! You're here!" Hermione quickly stood up blushing from our encounter. Why does Ron have to come during the wrong time? Anyway, we had a blast together. All the early morning cleaning and the late nights just talking and telling stories. I love the sound of her voice and the look on her face when she smiles or laughs. I also love the way she kisses my cheek when she tells me goodnight.

Sirius is gone. My only family in this world is gone. He sacrificed his life for mine. Why is it that all the people I cherish the most leave? I locked myself in Buckbeak's room. I don't want to come out. I just want to stay here and die. Everyone who loves me has to sacrifice their life for mine. Why does everything happen to me? I heard a gentle knocking on the door. I hear Hermione's voice on the other side. She came in and saw me. My emerald eyes have lost its sparkle, now it's bloodshot. She sat down next to me and comforted me. She was there when I needed someone the most. She was there to tell me the things I wanted to hear. She is now my world, she is my Hermione. She coaxed me in getting out the room. As I ate, I thought to my self, should I be happy that we are friends? Or should I cry because that's all we can ever be?

**Seventh year **

The day before graduation ball, she walked to me during lunch. "My date is sick" she said; Ernie's not going to be better, I didn't have a date, and in 4th year, we made a promise that if neither of us had dates, we would go together just as "best friends". So we did. Graduation ball, after everything was over, I was standing in the common room with her. I stared at her as she smiled at me and stared at me with her crystal clear brown eyes. I want her to be mine, but she isn't thinking of me like that, and I know it. Then she said "I had the best time, thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

**Graduation Day **

A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink, it was graduation day. I watched as her perfect body floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma. She was without surprise, the best in our year. She received the Witch of the Year award. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. Before everyone went home, she came to me in her dress and hat, and cried as I hugged her. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said, "You're my best friend, thanks for everything" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I couldn't. I was too shy. She walked away with her parents and never looked back.

**2 Years after Graduation**

I received an owl. Hermione was getting married to Draco Malfoy. She enclosed a letter that said "Harry, please come. I want you to be there… Love you, Hermione"

Now I sit in the pews of the church. Hermione is getting married now. I watched her say "I do" and fly off to her new life, married to another man, Draco Malfoy. She was now, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. She was going to have someone else's children. I would never have the chance to hold her once again and tell her how much I love her. I wanted her to be mine, but I couldn't and I knew it. But before she flew away, she came to me and said "Harry! You came!". She said "Thanks" and kissed me on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her and I want to be the man she would spend her eternity with but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why.

**Funeral (a year after the wedding)**

Voldemort was finally beaten but my one love passed away, my reason for living is now gone. A lot of people passed away too. Ron was gone, Ginny is in a serious condition, Malfoy was also dead and Luna(Ron's wife) died after Ron died. I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my "best friend". At the service, they read a diary entry she had wrote in her Hogwarts school years. This is what it read: I stare at his hair and his emerald green eyes, wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell him, I want him to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me! I wish I did too... I thought to my self, and I cried. Today is too late. There will never be another tomorrow with my one true love. If only I wasn't too shy. If I told her how I felt, it wouldn't end like this. If only my heart was not too timid…


End file.
